


Desperate Dumblewhore’s Schemes

by That_One_Sour_Lemon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Desperate Teachers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Orgy - Freeform, Incest, Literally every other sex tag possible, M/M, Memory Alterations, Multi, Other, Slutty Students, Whore Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Sour_Lemon/pseuds/That_One_Sour_Lemon
Summary: Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff decide that they don’t want to teach magic anymore and simply want day after day of mouthwatering sex. Thus creating Hogwarts Academy for Pedophilia and Sex craft. A world of Sex Magic awaits.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/ Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley/ Ron Weasley, Creatures/Students, Dumbledore/ Harry Potter, Harry Potter/ Mrs Weasley, Hogwarts Staff & Hogwarts Staff, Hogwarts Staff/ Students/Creatures, Molly Weasley/ Hermione Granger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter belongs to the one and only, J.K.Rowling my bank balace confirms that

Dumbledore sat in his office mid summer break contemplating what to do. You see, he was feeling very horny and masturbating just didn’t work anymore. He needed more. He came up with a deviously evil scheme and set to work finalising it. “Perfect.” He purred imagining the fun he’d have.  
He floo called all the staff bringing them up to his office. “Thank you for coming.” He said, “I have a plan to move Hogwarts forward and it’s sure to... Satisfy you.”   
“What is it then!” Severus Snape growled  
“ Hogwarts will no longer teach magic, instead, it will become Academy for Pedophilia and Sex craft. I will get Severus to create a few potions so we can control these insolent brats. A lust potion, a fertility potion for both males and females, an obedience potion and finally a ageing or de ageing potion. We will then chain them to their benches unless they are being used by us or anything or one we’ll bring in. So we’ll get multiple creatures and people in so that they can also fuck these whores relentlessly.”  
“What Creatures?” Hagrid questioned  
“Glad you asked, Mountain trolls, Giants, dogs, centaurs, Hippogryphs, to name a few. I hope you can provide Hagrid, or you might get punished.” Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
“I love it!” Flitwick burst out “It’s been ages since i’ve gotten a decent Fuck.”  
“I love the taste of Virgin Pussy!” Sybil Trelawny exclaimed  
“I like it,” Minerva Approved   
“Perfect.” Dumbledore hissed

-First day of term-

“Everybody ready?” Dumbledore double checked “Hagrid?”  
“Got all them creatures locked up Albus!”   
“Minerva?”   
“Transfigured toys, chains & punishment tools all ready to go.”  
“Poppy?”   
“Anti pain potions ready to go Albus!”  
“Severus?”  
“All potions that are requested are ready.”  
“Sprout?”  
“All intercourse plants are growing and ready!”  
“Flitwick?”   
“Memory loss & replacement charms are all ready!”  
“Perfect, Hagrid, go greet our new toys.”  
“Right on Headmaster!”

-At the Platform-  
“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!”  
‘Delectable.’ Hagrid thought eyeing a few girls  
Once they arrived at the castle they were sorted and were seated.  
Dumbledore rose up to speak, “Dear Students, this year will be different in a good way. Your education will be more hands on, experimental and exciting. Enjoy.” With that the students started eating and drinking, but little did they know there was a lust, de-pain and obedience potion in every sip and bite.  
So for children who ate more like Ronald Weasley he was more of everything but children who ate less, still got a big dose it just wasn’t lots.   
Dumbledore gave a silent command and all the students turned to face the other way with their legs spread. The teachers then launched spells onto the students and Dumbledore vanished everybody’s clothes allowing full view of his new pets. “Bring in the creatures and toys!” Dumbledore screamed with glee. As creatures paraded around the tables naked Dumbledore picked out a specific girl from the crowd. She had long frizzy brown hair and buck teeth. Dumbledore then un chained her and levitated her up holding her up he called over two mountain trolls he then cast a spell on the girl allowing her to feel as tight as a baby but be able to take anything in her pussy. The mountain trolls plopped down onto their naked ass’ and their dicks stood up a metre tall and 17 inches across the dumb trolls started masturbating before Dumbledore made them straddle each other with their dicks together in one column he then started to lower the girl down onto the large pillar of dick. The girl was squealing with excitement at being able to get filled by these delicious cocks. Finally getting placed on the delicious mound she sunk as low as she could feeling full of cock. She was moaning how could she have lived without this amazing sensation. Then suddenly it dawned on her as she started moving up and down the beautiful dicks that this is all she wanted in life.


	2. Sprout gets kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plant porn; you kinky bitches enjoy.  
> Sprout gets horny and goes after little boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request of like 8 people i’m here to give you more kinky shit

Professor Pomona Sprout, kinky bitch, herbology teacher. Usually during school she’ll lock herself in her private greenhouse and allow her plants to fuck her. This time it’s different. She was sitting up at the teachers table watching Dumbledore fuck a girl with trolls, sybil eat out a girl and have girls eating her out. Hagrid was allowing centaurs to fuck the 7th years, minerva was torturing and tying up virgins, Flitwick was charming his dick bigger and fucking multiple people, and snape was off doing whatever a young horny teacher does when confronted with his wildest sexual fantasy’s

But madame sprout had other plans. She saw a small collection of red heads clustered together, presumably jerking each other off she decided that that wasn’t acceptable and moved forward to levitate them all to her greenhouse. 

Reaching the greenhouse she forced the boys to their knees, having a devil’s snare wrap itself around their puny dicks and necks. She frowned, wishing the boys had more cock. Remembering what Filius did earlier she enlarged their dicks and made them worthy of her pussy. Humongous cocks rose up from their bodies, they moaned at the feeling of the devils snare restricting their dicks. Sprout then stripped, revealing her pudgy, fat revolting body in a skinny, tight leather thong and bra set. She sat herself up on the bench and revealed that her thong wasn't covering her pussy, allowing her wet juiced to soak her thighs. She smacked her hand on the bench “What are you waiting for sluts! Lick my fucking pussy!” The young boys lurched forward and instantly started. One sucked her clit, one went around and started on her arsehole and two, twins she thinks started finger fucking and licking together, slurping up her cum as she orgasmed over and over. The boys were still restrained by their dicks and soon they were cumming all over each other from the feeling of the slimy plant touching them. Before this happened sprout had a special chair installed. It had holes all over it and allowed access to her body for the plants. She decided to allow one of the boys to sit in it, eventually she decided on the youngest one, a small larger boy with freckles all over. She got the devils snare to lift him up and hold him down in the chair, the rest continued to enjoy her pussy and the little boy kept orgasming from sitting in the special chair for plant fucking.

Damn. That was kinky- I want to know your opinions on this chapter. To be honest i’m probably going to delete this work or possibly orphan it- because i’ve gotten into other fandoms and i don’t know if i’m going to write smut for them so yeah...


End file.
